


Feed Me

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Body, Mind, and Soul [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Lucifer, Eating, Fluff, Loving Michael, M/M, Stubborn Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has decided that he's not going to eat ever again, not even if Michael makes him chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream eyes and a blueberry nose a strawberry mouth, and not even when Michael bribes him with all the syrup he can possibly want. (It’s a close call when Michael sets an entire bottle of syrup in front of him, because Michael generally limits him to two one-ounce syrup cups per pancake because apparently sugar is ‘bad for him’ or something ridiculous like that, and he really likes syrup, but a he’s adamant about never eating again so he just bites his lip and looks away.)</p>
<p>And if Michael thinks he’s going to change his mind by adding chocolate syrup to the deal, well, he’s wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed Me

Lucifer has decided that he isn’t going to eat. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever.

 

He’s not going to eat ever again, not even if Michael makes him chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream eyes and a blueberry nose a strawberry mouth, and not even when Michael bribes him with all the syrup he can possibly want. (It’s a close call when Michael sets an entire bottle of syrup in front of him, because Michael generally limits him to two one-ounce syrup cups per pancake because apparently sugar is ‘bad for him’ or something ridiculous like that, and he _really_ likes syrup, but a he’s adamant about never eating again so he just bites his lip and looks away.)

 

And if Michael thinks he’s going to change his mind by adding chocolate syrup to the deal, well, he’s _wrong._

 

“I’ll feed you,” Michael offers.

 

Lucifer scoffs, because Michael is going to have to try harder than that.

 

Then Michael cuts off a little piece of pancake from his plate and whirls it around. “Here comes the airplane! Open up!” He calls.

 

To Lucifer’s horror, he finds his mouth falling open. A spongy piece of pancake absolutely _drenched_ in syrup lands on his mouth and ~~it’s _perfect_~~ he doesn’t like it _at all_.

 

“Would you like some more, Luce?” Michael asks.

 

“Nuh-uh.”

 

Michael just cuts off another piece. “Choo, choo! Open up for the train!”

 

Lucifer’s mouth betrays him once more by opening wide to accept the morsel. ‘I hate you,’ he tries to mumble around the pancake. What comes out instead is, “Mmm, Mika, so good, love you, more!”

 

“Oh, Luka, next time you want me to feed you, just ask, okay?”

 

Lucifer blushes. “Yes, Mika.”

 

“Good boy. Hey, here comes a helicopter! Open wide!”


End file.
